Changing the Sides
by Emma Samari
Summary: After a life of crime changing the sides can be rather hard. Find out how one of the most notorious villains gives up her old life for a new one.
1. Introduction

Hello and welcome to my little fan-fiction!

I won't tell you too much, but this story is going to be about Jinx, because she's my favourite character out of the Teen Titans (beside Starfire and Raven).

Remember the end of the episode "Lightspeed", when Jinx picks up the rose and disappears into the darkness? My story starts after this event, because I always wondered when she finally decided to become a real heroine. I mean she was already on the right path, but still not quite there yet and honestly I don't think that after a life of crime you can change your way of living this quickly and easily.

So here we go.

Almost forgot: **I don't own the characters or the locations in this story.**


	2. New in Town

**New in Town**

* * *

"Amateurs!" Jinx said, while rolling her eyes. She was standing in a dark alley, watching a few burglars robbing a bank. She could see them through the big windows of the building. But she wasn't the only one watching. Passengers and a few policemen were watching them too. Fortunately the shadows hid her from the curious eyes of the townspeople. She really didn't want to pick up a fight. Jinx had never been in Keystone City before, but that didn't mean that she wasn't wanted. After all Jinx was a villain, no matter where she went.

She sighed. Leaving Jump City had been easily the dumbest thing she had ever done in her entire life. But after the incident with Madame Rouge it had seemed to be the right thing to do. Something had changed back then - although she wasn't quite sure what it had been - and returning to the Hive Five hadn't been an option anymore.

She missed her friends dearly, what was quite amazing considering the fact that they were most of the time idiots. Jinx missed her home. And how pathetic it may sounded, she even missed a little bit her fights with the Titans. "Okay, now it's getting ridiculous, Jinx" she said to herself "Missing the Titans…You must be getting crazy!" After all a stupid Titan was responsible for this mess! He and his annoying speeches! But Jinx stopped herself from thinking about him to deeply. She preferred not wasting any thoughts on him.

Obviously those burglars hadn't done something like that before. They were even fighting about something! While robbing a bank of that size you had to work in a team! Teamwork was everything! She knew that from experience. A single villain wasn't quite successfull these days.

The police had surrounded the building already; however they hadn't interfered, because no matter how stupid those men were, they had been smart enough to take hostages. She tilted her head. In her whole carrier as a villain, she had never even thought about taking hostages. For her this was just cowardly, but apparently for someone without special powers necessary to get what they wanted. Honestly Jinx hadn't been really careful when she had been stealing something, while civilians were involved, but this was just…not her style.

Then they came out. There were three guys. Each one of them was holding a gun against the head of a civilian. She narrowed her eyes. "Seriously..." the villainess said silently. If they stayed like this, they would surely get away. The police wouldn't take the risk of losing the life of a hostage. In Jump City this wouldn't have been a big problem. The Teen Titans could finish them off, without even risking the life of those civilians, but Keystone City didn't have a hero of its own. That was quite rare nowadays and really not good for a big city like this. And without a hero nowadays villains could do everything without getting caught.

But…those men weren't really villains. They were just simple thieves and they would kill those people without even flinching. Jinx could see it in their eyes. It was the same expression Madame Rouge had when she freed…him. And unlike her those hostages couldn't protect themselves. Jinx caught herself worrying about them. "What's wrong with me?" she asked herself. The villainess had never wasted thoughts on civilians before, but now…she was honestly concerned about them. Creepy. And it felt wrong.

The girl frowned. "Would it hurt to...?" She bit her lip. Jinx turned around. "Nah! They can take care of it." She made some steps and stopped. "What is happening to me?" she hissed. "I must be gettting sick..." then her eyes started to glow "Really, really sick!"

* * *

Suddenly out of nowhere there was a flash of light. It was pink. Startled by the light one of the men stumbled backwards, but didn't fall. He thought the police had been responsible for this flash and raised his gun to the head of the hostage he was holding, only to see how his weapon broke into pieces. Confused and shocked he looked at his partners. Their guns were also broken. What in the name of god had just happened?

* * *

Jinx watched how the police rushed to the burglars and arrested them. The hostages ran away to the other police officers. Their faces were full of joy and relief. Most of them were crying. They surely had been thinking that they would die.

Destroying those guns hadn't been hard at all. Even from this far away. The hard part had been to actually do it. She had never helped people with her powers before, well apart from herself, but that didn't really count. It felt wrong in a way. Jinx felt like a traitor. She was a villain! Villains didn't help people! The only logical reason for her to stop those burglars was to steal the money herself. And it would be easy. The police thought that the danger was over and they surely couldn't handle someone with special powers like her. But she didn't feel like doing it. It was strangely unappealing.

She turned around and went away. The very first time she didn't have to run away from a scene of crime. It was a nice difference. "Weird" she thought. However the strangest thing for Jinx was that she didn't feel guilty. Yes, she felt like a traitor, but she couldn't bring herself to actually regret what she had done. There was even a part in her that felt a bit good. That felt that this had been the right thing to do. "Honestly you're going insane" the pink haired girl said to herself.

After a while she started to feel slightly uncomfortable. She had the feeling that she was being watched, but she couldn't see anything strange in the alley. Jinx narrowed her eyes. She was quite sure that this feeling wasn't just her imagination. "I spent to much time on my own" Jinx thought and started walking faster.

Three weeks had passed since she had left Jump City and for her, who was used to be around people, this solo-thing wasn't really nice. Of course Jinx could return to Jump City at any time or just call her friends, but for what reason? To return to my life as a third class villain who would never be taken seriously by the Brotherhood of Evil? No, returning wasn't an option.

Jinx stopped abrupt. There had been a noise. She turned around. There was nothing suspicious. But something had coused a noise and she was sure it hadn't been the wind. "If I wouldn't know it better, I'd say that I'm being follwed" she said to herself. Jinx was about to turn around, when a voice behind her caused her to stop. "I was thinking exactly the same". "Of all the towns..." she groaned when she recognized his voice.

* * *

**Edit:  
**As you can see (or rather read) I changed the Jinx POV to 3rd person POV.

I know myself that writing in the first person is a bit risky, but I wanted to give it a try. However, I failed and the story lost something.

So I'm changing it in every chapter, because I think I owe that the story.

Please be patient I'm correcting it as fast as I can.

And thank you for the nice reviews! I really appreciate them!


	3. Old Enemies

_**Old Enemies**_

* * *

Jinx turned around and sent with her right arm a shockwave to the person in front of her. It didn't hit him, but destroyed the hydrant behind him. A water fountain rose into the air. The pink haired girl was getting drenched, but she was too busy with fighting to notice it. To her annoyance her attacks didn't even get close to him. Quite obviously the person wasn't really fighting her just avoiding her attacks and that made her even more furious. "You do realise that you are getting totally wet?" he asked. Jinx looked at herself a bit surprised. She really hadn't noticed. For a second she looked like she was going to freak out, but then she just stormed off. She said furious "I don't have time for this!" and walked away.

Like always his timing was just perfect! This idiotic hero just had to be in the same city as her! Fate really wasn't on her side. A second later he was next to her, easily following the girl. Her pace was obviously nothing for him. She noticed his smile. "Go away, Kid Flash!" she snapped annoyed. She had wrapped her arms around her upper body. Even though it was a warm day, it was freezing cold if your clothes were sodden. "You don't have to be rude. I wasn't going to fight you" the hero answered.

"Then why are you stalking me?" she asked him angry "Waiting till I commit a crime? Because if you're doing that I warn you, I'll kick your butt if you get in my way!" "Like just a few moments ago?" the red haired boy teased. She sent a shockwave into his direction. It didn't hit him. "Stupid superhuman speed!" Jinx thought annoyed.

She started to walk faster. Of course he could keep up with her. "Are you trying to run away from me?" he asked and tilted his head. "I would if I could" the girl thought. "I'm trying to ignore you. Perhaps you go away then" Jinx answered truthfully. He looked at her. Why was he always smiling?

"You know, you'll freeze to death before that works" he said "You are trembling." "I'm not…trembling!" she answered insistent, although her body proved her wrong. It was really cold! "Besides it's your fault! If you hadn't followed me, I wouldn't have blown up the hydraaAAAAHHH!" Her sentence was cut off by him gripping her shoulders and pulling her with him for some meters at tremendous speed. She was pretty sure that no one besides him, had experience that kind of speed. Her body wasn't made for this. She felt how her stomach protested. This felt more awful then getting hit by one of Starfire's Starbolts.

"Are you trying to kill me?" Jinx asked and tried not to vomit. She felt horrible. "You are too sensitive. That was slow!" the hero answered. "In which universe was that slow?" she mumbled and leaned against a wall. "Why did you do that anyway?" the villainess asked angry.

"For your clothes. I don't want you to catch a cold or something" he responded. Annoyed she had to admit that he was right. Her clothes were dry now, but she felt too sick to be happy about that. "Helping a criminal isn't really something what heroes should do" she simply answered and felt how the sick feeling was wearing off. "Saving innocent people isn't something what villains should do" he responded still smiling.

The villainess looked quite shocked at him. There was no way he could have seen her! "I have no idea of what you are talking about" she said and tried to sound convincing. "The thing you did at the bank. Pretty good job considering the fact that that was your first time doing something like this. I actually…Hey, are you okay, Jinx?" he asked and sounded honestly worried.

She was sitting on the ground and leaned against the wall. Her stomach had calmed down, but she felt still not very good. He had seen her. He had seen her saving three people! That was bad. Very bad! That was just horrible! If he would tell someone…she couldn't even imagine what could happen. "Listen up! I didn't save anyone! I simply stopped them, because they were an embarrassment for every professional villain. I don't save people!"

"If you are such a notorious villain then why didn't you take the money instead?" he asked and raised his eyebrow. "I…ahh…" she started, but fell silent again. She had no idea how to answer that. Eventually she just pushed him out of the way, hissed "Stalker!" and proceeded walking. "And how was it?" he asked a second later. "Stop following me!" the girl said annoyed.

After some moments of silence Jinx asked "How was what?" "Saving people" he responded "Must be different from robbing stores and stuff." "I didn't save anyone!" she answered persistent. Suddenly he appeared in front of her. His look was serious now. "Why do you pretend like saving innocent lives is something bad?" he asked. The pink haired girl didn't answer. "How is he doing that?" she thought. His look made her feel…guilty.

"Because…because…for a villain it is something bad, okay? It's something we don't do" Jinx confessed. "So you admit that you did save their lives?" he asked now smiling. This time her shockwave didn't miss him. He fell on the ground two meters away. "Idiot!" she mumbled. She was walking away again, but after some steps she stopped. The girl sighed annoyed. "I can't believe that I'm doing this!" she whispered and turned around. "Yes, I…saved someone's life. Big deal. But don't think I've changed or something. I'm still a ruthless criminal. Got me?"

She started walking again. But he didn't even need a second to catch up on her. "Seriously don't you have anything better to do than to follow me? I mean like saving and being a hero?" Jinx asked. "No, not really. Seems like you did my job for today. But who knows? Probably someone decides to break into a building at 3 o'clock in the morning. Do you guys do that on purpose? Breaking in at these unearthly hours just to annoy us?" he asked.

And for a second Jinx even cracked a smile. "Sometimes. But I don't like to steal something this early myself. But Gizmo always insisted that…" she stopped. Again she had nearly told him too much. How was he doing that? "This kid insisted? I thought you were the leader" Kid Flash said even a bit surprised. "I am!" she sighed "I was, but…have you ever tried to stop a kid that throws a tantrum? Especially when it's a small techno-villain? I rather get up at 3 a.m. than enduring this kind of hell" the pink haired girl answered truthfully. It was a weird feeling, but talking to him was surprisingly easy.

"You WERE the leader? What happened?" the hero wanted to know. The villainess sighed and answered slightly annoyed "I left, as you can see."

"Why?"

"Same reason why you left. I had nothing left to do there."

"What about the Hive Five?"

"A team is only holding me back. Just like you said."

"Nice to hear that you remember that" he answered. He seemed to really mean that.

"Are you truly a solo-hero or are you a Teen Titan?" the girl asked out of the blue. The fact that he had told her that he was working alone had bothered her the most about him. Why should a stranger protect Jump City and more importantly why should a Titan lie about the fact that he was a Titan?

"Why do you want to know?"

"Just answer my question."

"Yes, I am. An Honorary Titan. I joined them a few weeks ago" he answered with a hint of pride. "Well, I thought so. You fit in perfectly" she responded "So you protected their city, while they were gone? They trust you quite a bit for a newbie." Again he looked a bit proud. "That's the good thing about being a hero. People especially other heroes tend to trust you more easily."

"I'm more amazed about the fact that they let someone like you protect their city alone. You are really not that good at fighting" Jinx teased.

"Says the one who couldn't land a single hit on me"

"Hey! I hit you!"

"Only because I was a bit careless."

"Yeah, say whatever you want. I can kick your butt whenever I feel like it."

"You couldn't even catch me with your team."

"We did catch you!"

"You mean your metal cage? Yes, I was definitely trapped in there."

"N-No! Later I caught you."

"Without Madame Rouge none of you would have ever known how to catch me" he answered and angry she had to admit that he was right. No one of the Hive Five had had the slightest idea how to really catch him. "Okay…you are right, but without me you would have never gotten away from Madame Rouge" the girl said. "If you hadn't called her in the first place, I would have never ended up like that" he answered half serious half cheerful.

"I know. I'm sorry…" Jinx stopped walking, after she had realised what she had just said. "Why…" the villainess said silently. She didn't understand why she had said that…out loud. It was true; she had nearly handed him over to the Brotherhood of Evil and most likely caused his death. And yes she was sorry for that. But admitting that? Something was wrong with her today.

He was about to answer when both heard a ring tone. Jinx knew what it was. She had heard it before, during some battles with the Titans.

"Seems like you'll have to stop stalking me" she said smiling. "_Finally!_" Jinx thought relieved. He looked briefly at the communicator with the famous "T" on it then he answered "This won't take long. Besides if a wanted villain like you is in this town I have to keep an eye on you. It would be bad if I don't stop you from saving some more people." The villainess glanced at him, but didn't use her powers. She would probably miss him again.

"You'll have to be quite lucky to find me later" Jinx stated simply. She wasn't going to let him find her again. "See you later then" he said and then he was gone.

* * *

**Edit:  
**Fixed this chapter, too.


	4. Doubt

_**Doubt**_

* * *

"_If there's a god please listen to me! Earlier I was complaining about the fact that I was alone, but I came to the conclusion that being alone is really nice, so please make this Titan go away!_" Jinx prayed silently. Kid Flash had found her only a couple of hours of later. She had even left the town. The villainess was in a park outside Keystone City, but somehow he had found her and even though she was really angry and annoyed, she was slightly impressed, but of course she would never admit that.

The pink haired girl was sitting on a bench, while she was trying her best to ignore him, but despite her efforts she just couldn't. "You are getting on my nerves" Jinx groaned "Go away! Talk to someone else!" "I thought you were ignoring me?" he asked and she didn't even have to look at him to know that he had this stupid grin on his face. "Usually I would, but apparently you are so unbelievably good at getting on my nerves that I just can't!" she hissed.

He was leaning against a tree and was looking at her in a way she couldn't really describe. It was giving her creeps. "Sorry, but as long as you are a potential threat I can't let you out of my sight" he answered. She buried her face under her hands and said desperate "I can't believe that they made you an Honorary Titan. They must have been out of their minds!" Jinx sighed. "I think I'll get a headache."

"They made me a Titan, because I saved them from some Brotherhood guys" he answered in his usual light hearted way. "Wait!" she turned her head to him surprised "You saved them from the Brotherhood of Evil? You saved the Teen Titans? Really?" A split second later he was behind her. She had to turn her head again. "Well, yes. They underestimated them once and I helped them out. Those Brotherhood guys are really everywhere. We are quite busy at the moment" he explained lightly, but Jinx could hear that he was worried. She would be too, if she would face a threat as big as the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Should you really tell someone like me those kinds of things?" she asked him a bit sceptical. Again he moved at superhuman speed and appeared right in front of her. He was smiling. "And what is someone like you?" he asked. Jinx rolled her eyes. "A criminal. I'm not on your side" she answered. "I think you are" the red haired hero responded smiling. "What?" the girl said confused. Of what was he talking about?

Now he was sitting next to her. Couldn't he stand still for just a moment? "I think that you are on my side. The good side. Probably you want to be a hero, but you're too afraid to admit that" he said grinning. For a second Jinx simply stared at him then she stood up and said "Yeah, in your dreams!"

"_Ridiculous! I? Wanting to be a hero? This boy is crazy!_" she thought, while she was walking away. Suddenly Jinx turned around and asked "Just out of curiosity: Why do you think that?" He moved again and was next to her within a second. Apparently he never moved at normal speed. "Just a feeling. But you said that you wanna be somebody, who gets respect. Is there a better way to achieve that than being a hero?" He looked at her for a while. She was quite surprised. Eventually the girl managed to answer. "I thought heroes are heroes because they want to protect the normal people from villains and not for their own personal goals."

"You saved those people without letting anyone know. That's pretty much the same."

"No, it's not! I only punished those thieves. I just didn't want that someone of my friends could find that out."

"And how did it feel? Even if you did only punish them" obviously he didn't believe her "you must have felt something when you saw that those people were safe because of you."

Jinx couldn't answer that. She really couldn't, because it would be like admitting…that he was right.

"I…I'm not going to answer that. It's none of your business anyway" she answered.

"So it felt good?"

"I never said that!"

"But you never denied it."

"I…" Jinx started, but she couldn't finish the sentence. Then the villainess clenched her fist. "_Who cares what he's thinking?_" she thought bitter and stormed away. "Hey, you didn't answer my question!" he said. Then the pink haired girl stopped and turned around. "You want the truth? You really want it? Fine then I'll tell you the truth. Yes, it felt good! And I know that that's a cliché, but it was annoyingly rewarding. But know what? I don't care! I really don't. And do you know why? Because I like being a villain. Besides I would be the worst heroine in history! I hate taking orders, I'm impatient and I always break rules. Plus, and this time I'm serious, it's too late for me anyway! Perhaps for you it's never too late, but for me it is!" she explained calm but her voice was sharp "Believe whatever you want, but I'm a villain."

"And why do think that it's too late?" he asked serious. She glanced at him "Because I can't change myself anymore. I'm a villain and I'll always be a villain!" "You don't have to change yourself. You would be a great heroine just the way you are. What's wrong with the way you are?" Surprised Jinx looked at him. She knew that her mouth was open, but she didn't care. No one had said something like that to her before. No one. Not even her friends. Absolutely nobody.

"You…really think that?" the girl asked a bit amazed. "Really" he assured me. For a second she looked at the ground then Jinx looked into his eyes. This was just like in the museum. Even back then his words had affected her, although she had only intended to catch him. She bit my lip. "_I should just turn around and go…_" the villainess thought. She really turned around, but didn't walk away. Jinx struggled with herself for a while before she could say something.

"I…can't" the pink haired girl said after some moments.

"You can't what?" he asked.

"I…can't switch…the sides. If I did that, I would betray my…friends…and everything else." And now it was out. She had said it. Jinx had admitted that…being a hero was in a weird was appealing. The thought of never running away again to be…free in a way was tempting. Of course she wasn't seriously considering it, although…NO! This was not an option!

"Right now you are only betraying yourself" he answered. "_What…_" She slowly turned around. He looked at her seriously but still very friendly. Then she asked "What do you mean by that?" "You believe that only because you are a villain now you can never be something more. You are different and you know that, you are just too afraid to admit that you don't want to be a criminal anymore."

Again her jaw dropped. It took her some moments to answer. "St-stop trying to convert me!" the girl crossed her arms in front of her chest "It's not going to work!" "I'm only telling you the truth, Jinx. Nothing more" he answered now cheerful again. She groaned desperately. "Please stop being so damn understanding! So awfully kind! It's getting on my nerves. Just leave me alone or if you have to arrest me! But please stop talking!" the vilainess said and walked away. And relieved she realised that he wasn't following her.

* * *

**Edit: **Yay, 3rd person POV!


	5. Decisions

_**Decisions**_

* * *

Jinx looked at the "H" on her communicator. With her left hand she touched it. She sighed. Then the girl opened it. She hadn't opened it since she had left, because the villainess hadn't wanted to risk calling her friends. If she had done that, Jinx would have returned to Jump City immediately. She looked at the display. "Twenty messages and ten calls in absence…Wow, you really want me back" she thought. They still hadn't given up hope that she would eventually come back.

The villainess would delete every message. Reading them would only give her heartache and…unnecessary second thoughts. And doubts were something she really couldn't have right now. It was hard enough to deal just with the doubts she had right now. Just in the moment where she was about to delete them Jinx saw the subject of the last one. "What the..." she said and starred at the subject. "Brotherhood of Evil". "What happened?" the girl whispered.

Jinx started to read the message. After she had finished she just couldn't believe it. She read it a second and third time. Her friends…Gizmo, Mammoth, See More, Billy and Kyd Wykkyd had joined the Brotherhood of Evil. Just a couple of days ago. This was impossible! This just couldn't have happened! Jinx gripped her communicator tighter and she was seriously thinking about calling them, but not to tell them that she would come back. No…to tell them how stupid they were to except the Brotherhood's offer!

"Haven't you seen what Madame Rouge did?" the pink haired girl said angry to her communicator "You shouldn't mess with those guys! This is too big for you! Even the Titans can barely handle them! Idiots!" she stood up from the park bench and started pacing back and forth. "You are so stupid! The Brotherhood will only use you for their own goals! You will have to do all the dirty work, while they cash in!"

She groaned frustrated. Jinx knew that this was her own fault. If she hadn't insisted on trying to join the Brotherhood this would have never happened. They would have never even been interested in them. But now it was too late. Far too late. They had already joined them. On the outside this didn't seem to be a big problem, but she knew that it was. If there would be a fight between the Brotherhood and the Titans and Jinx was thinking about a big, final fight, they would be sacrificed like pawns.

But the villainess wasn't only worried about that. After she had met Madame Rouge in person Jinx had realized that the Brotherhood of Evil would walk over corpses to achieve their goals. And this just…wasn't right. If they would win this battle against the Titans they would make sure that none of them would interfere in their plans ever again. A whole generation of heroes would be simply…wiped out. And honestly Jinx didn't want to see what would happen to this world if the Brotherhood would rule it.

She took a deep breath to calm her down. If things stayed like this it wasn't unlikely that the Brotherhood of Evil would win. The Teen Titans were fighting around the world and the fact that the Brotherhood had recruited the Hive Five didn't make things exactly easier for them. That Jinx was worried about the Titans was absolutely bizarre, she had considered them to be her arch enemies after all, but the more she had thought about it the clearer it had become that the Brotherhood was…her enemy. They were threatening her life not the Titans.

It had taken her a week of thinking and asking herself what she really wanted. But it had paid off. Jinx had made a decision. It hadn't been an easy one that was for sure. She still couldn't believe that she had made it. However, it was the right one (although that sounded silly even for her).

The girl took a long look at the communicator. "Sorry, guys! But…this is the end of the road. Don't take it personal" she said sadly smiling. Her eyes started glowing. Then with a silent cracking sound the communicator broke into little pieces. "There's no going back now." The pink haired girl turned around. She looked at Keystone City. "If he's not there anymore, I'll kill him" Jinx said, while walking to the town entrance.

* * *

…

* * *

Automatically she avoided the lively streets of the City. Jinx didn't want to attract attention, because she still wasn't sure if she was wanted in this town or not. The sky was dark, but it wasn't raining or at least not right now. But it was going to start pretty soon. However, it was quite warm even in the shadows of the little alleys she was walking in.

"_Okay, Jinx, think. Where could a hero be? Where would someone like him spend his time?_" the girl asked herself. Not much time had passed, when she heard the sound of sirens. It had to be quite nearby. Quickly Jinx headed where the sound was coming from. Finally she could see what had happened.

A man had broken into a jewellery store. He still wasn't finished shoving all kinds of expensive jewellery into his bag. She looked around. There was no one there to stop him. Neither the police nor the annoying hero. She groaned silently. "Seriously? _Do I really have to…No, don't complain! Just stop him!_" Jinx said to herself.

The pink haired girl walked slowly to the store. She didn't seem to be afraid at all of the thief, although he was carrying a gun. She looked quite annoyed actually. "Hey, who are you?" he asked, when he realised that she was approaching him. He raised his gun.

Jinx rolled her eyes and said "Seriously, you don't wanna know. But…" she sighed "…would you be so kind to stop stealing this jewellery. I really don't have time for this, you know." He looked at her confused for a moment then he answered "If you try to stop me I'll shoot you." Again she sighed. "Yeah, I expected that kind of answer. Seems like I have to stop you then. Man, I really feel like a traitor now" She made a step closer "But don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you…seriously. I'm one…of the…good guys now." Jinx sighed heavily. "I feel stupid only saying that."

Then the burglar shot. But he wasn't even close. She had dodged the attack with ease and was now standing next to him. Before he could even aim with the gun at her the ground beneath his feet collapsed. It wasn't deep or dangerous for him only enough that he was stuck. "How did you…?" he started, but he fell silent again, when he saw her pink glowing eyes. Jinx snapped her fingers and the gun he was holding exploded.

"Huh?" the man just said. "Okay, now that that's done I can go. You can't get away on your own and the police will be here in any minute. My job is done here. Have a nice day in jail" Jinx started walking away. Then she suddenly stopped and said "I didn't injure you, right? I was really careful, but that was my first time fighting a normal human. I'm not used to that." He only stared at her. She took his silence for a yes. "Well then" the pink haired girl said and walked away.

She could already hear the police coming. A little smile spread across her lips. She hadn't intended to do this, but it had worked quite well actually. When she was already a bit further away, Jinx turned around and started to walk backwards, so she could see how the police arrested the man, while she was going. To her surprise she felt a slight feeling of pride. She shook her head. "_This is so weird! But not…bad._" After a minute she bumped into someone.

She turned around and said "Sorry, I…Oh, it's you." She looked at Kid Flash with a mixture of annoyance and relief. "Where have you been? A criminal had nearly gotten away" she said to him. "Lucky for me that you were there to stop him" he answered smirking. "Oh come on! You were watching me AGAIN? Seriously you have way too much time!" She started walking again, but not because she wanted to get away. No, she just felt more comfortable talking to him when she was walking.

"So you are not going to deny this time that you did something right?" he asked, following her.

"Why should I? It's not illegal to stop a criminal."

"True, but not really common among villains" he answered. The red haired hero ran his fingers through his hair.

"I know" Jinx sighed "But…as far as I know pretty normal for…someone like you."

"My daily work, but why would you do that?" he asked curious.

"Because" she took a deep breath "this villain realised that…some hero was right."

He was suddenly in front of her. "Oh really?" he said and leaned interested forward. Jinx rolled her eyes. "Don't pride yourself on that" she simply said.

"And about what exactly was I right?"

"About the…not wanting to be a criminal anymore stuff" she finally admitted.

"That means…?" he asked knowingly smiling.

She glanced at him. "Don't push it! I can still just turn around and go." Jinx stopped walking. "Listen up! I'm only doing this if you stop acting like a total idiot and if you stop moving around. Just stay right in front of me."

"Should I stop breathing too or doesn't that bother you?"

"See? How am I supposed to team up with you if you don't take me seriously?" she said frustrated, without even realising what she had just said "Stop talking and listen to me!"

"Jinx, you know that you…"

"I said stop talking!"

"I was only…"

"Which part of "stop talking" you don't get?"

"I…"

"Shut up or I'll make you!

"Okay, okay! I'll wait till you notice" he said finally giving in.

"Good" she took a deep breath "What I was trying to say before was that I…can't go on like that…I don't want to go on like that. I realise now that I made a few…mistakes and…I can't ignore the fact anymore that I…like doing something…right more than committing a crime." She looked like that would be something embarrassing to say. "I'm not saying that I regret everything I did in the past, but…most of it. And…thanks to you" she really didn't look too happy about this fact "I see that I could be something…else. Something more. What I'm trying to ask you is" she needed some moments to say it.

"…May…may I…join you?"

* * *

…

* * *

It was past 10 p.m. when the police arrested a team of burglars, who had tried to rob valuable paintings from an art gallery. Roughly the policemen pushed the burglars into the police van. They were cursing, but didn't resist too much. They knew that they couldn't get away and they were also covered in light bruises. Nothing serious just painful. One of the police officers turned his head to the entrance of the art gallery. He nodded into this direction. A sign of gratitude.

A figure in the dark simply jerked its shoulders basically saying that this thank was unnecessary. It stayed there till the police was gone.

* * *

**Edit: **Hope this chapter is better now.


	6. New to the Business

_**New to the Business**_

* * *

Jinx waited till the police was out of sight. Then she stepped out of the shadow and looked at the building in front of me. The door had been broken open, but now it was sealed by the police. Very soon they would send some officers to protect it till the security system was back online. Same routine like in Jump City.

She stretched my arms. Even though it had taken longer than intended she was quite proud of herself. She had managed to stop the thieves without damaging a single painting. Honestly, the pink haired girl really didn't care much about art, but since those guys hadn't been much of a challenge she had had the time to be extra careful.

Jinx sighed a bit frustrated. Keystone City had quite a high crime rate, but this city neither had a hero nor a real villain. She knew her butt had been kicked…quite often by the Titans, but this fights had at least been a challenge. This was nearly too easy. However, and she was slightly smiling while thinking about that, it was something she would gladly do for the rest of her life if she would stay this…Jinx didn't know how to call it, but it felt pretty good.

To be honest she had imagined that the life of a hero or at least the life of someone who was a good guy would be kind of boring. She had thought that it was a life purely controlled by rules or something like that, but strangely it was nearly the opposite of that. Jinx felt in a weird way free to do anything she wanted.

Okay, she was doing this job for only two weeks now, but till now it was…just so different from being a villain. In a very good way. Absolutely not how the girl had expected it to be. And working with someone who was actually listening to her wasn't bad either.

Right after she had thought that, Jinx felt a draft. She sighed.

Then she turned her head and said "I know that I'm new to this business, but you don't have to be there every single time when I'm fighting. I can handle some criminals on my own and I won't just run away. If I had intended to do that, I would have done it already."

"It's not like that I wouldn't trust you" the young hero responded from behind her. Jinx raised her eyebrows. "So why are you doing it then?"

"Just a habit."

She rolled her eyes, but…there was a faint smile on her lips. Then she asked "Wait a minute! You…trust me?" She seemed to be quite surprised. "Why not? You are trustworthy" he answered lightly. The pink haired girl shook her head. "You are way too naïve…and kind hearted. No wonder that you believed me in the museum even though it was one of my worst acts ever."

"I just know who to trust or not. Doesn't make me naïve" he answered.

"I meant that in a positive way. I wasn't insulting you."

"I know."

"Still it's weird to trust someone after two weeks" she added and started walking. He easily outran her. He was walking backwards so he could still look into her face.

"So you don't trust me?"

"With you it's different. You're the hero. You have to be trustworthy."

"You trust me?"

She sighed. "Yes, I trust you. But like I said you're the hero. It's far easier to trust someone like you."

"And it's weird to trust you, because…?"

"Because I'm the former villain" she answered annoyed. She looked at him for a moment and said then "Please stop smiling like that."

Kid Flash didn't answer, but didn't stop smiling either. "You are doing that on purpose, aren't you?" she asked slightly annoyed. "What?" he wanted to know. "Showing me every time how unbelievable proud you are of yourself that you convinced me to switch the sides. I know it wasn't easy, but please stop that. It makes me feel so…guilty" she said honestly.

"You feel guilty? That's cute!" the young hero answered. "Just because I'm no longer a criminal, doesn't mean that I can't use my powers against you anymore" the girl growled. "Just try it. You can't hit me anyway" he teased.

"You are playing with fire. I hope you know that."

"Oh, I'm scared." the red haired boy said.

"You are impossible…" she said, shaking her head.

"So…" he was now on her right side "That was your eleventh time to stop some criminals. Not counting the first two times."

"And?...Wait a minute! You're counting?" she asked a bit surprised and also a bit amused.

"Well, someone has to."

"And that someone is you?" He nodded.

"Why is this important?" the girl asked.

"Why shouldn't it be?"

"It's only important for you; because I was a criminal" she said "For normal heroes it's not important."

"Since you are already talking about normal heroes" he said "Should I tell them now?" For a second she looked at the open communicator he was holding. Before he could say anything else, she screamed "NO!" and tried to grab it. Since she was smaller than him, he didn't have to move to prevent her from taking it. He was just holding it into the air.

"Why not?" he asked, looking quite amused by her desperate attempts to take the communicator from him.

"Are you crazy? You can't tell them that I'm working with you!"

"And why n..."

"They would just tell you to throw me into jail!"

"So you are worried that they won't believe you that you've changed the sides?"

"Yes! And now give me that, before you do something stupid!"

She had insisted on that he wouldn't tell anyone that they had joined forces. Mostly because she feared that they wouldn't believe her, but also because she wasn't ready to face the heroes she had tried…well, to get rid of as an ally.

"And you seriously think that I would take you to jail, just because they had told me to?"

She stopped trying to grab the communicator and looked at him surprised. "You…wouldn't?" she asked. "Of course not. Throwing my partner into jail would be a bit stupid, don't you think?"

"P-Partner? You think I'm your…partner?" Jinx asked astonished.

"We work together, don't we?"

"Yes, but…"

"That makes us partners" he explained, like it was something really obvious.

She looked at him a bit confused. It was clear that she had never thought about how to call their working relationship.

"What were you thinking we are?" he asked curious.

"I don't…I don't know. Just not…exactly partners" she admitted.

"You never really thought about it, right?"

"No, not really. I was busy worrying about other things."

"That would be?"

"If it's okay to blast you to bits, when you get too annoying?"

"I'm serious."

"You can do that?" she teased smiling.

"Occasionally."

"I'm impressed" the pink haired girl responded. They arrived at the entrance of the small Titan base, where they were staying. Actually it was a secret emergency base, but since neither of them had a home in Keystone City it was the only place, where they could sleep in. When the two teenagers entered, Jinx immediately let herself fall on the sofa in the middle of the big room. She felt tired, but not tired enough to go to bed.

"To answer your question" she said "I was worrying about if I really like the life of a hero."

"And?" he asked.

Suddenly she smiled and closed her eyes. "I came to the conclusion that I…don't like it."

She didn't have to look at him to see his confused expression. "You…" he started, but was cut off by her. "I wasn't done. Let me finish!"

Her smile got a bit brighter. "I love it. I really do!" Jinx sat up. She looked at him smiling. "I feel so much more appreciated by others. People thank me! And I can walk normally in the city, without that someone runs away from me or that the police tries to arrest me. I don't have to hide and that feels…great!"

Suddenly he was sitting next to her. His fast movements didn't bother her anymore. She had gotten used to that. "And you don't regret leaving your friends behind?" he sounded quite interested. She thought about it for a moment then she answered "No. I don't regret it. They can go on without me. Besides they didn't really come after me so I guess they're fine." "Seems like you owe me something" he said smirking. She rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe I do. But I can't make you switch sides, can I?" Jinx answered. "I wasn't talking about something like that, but I would like to see you try" he responded and moved away.

She turned her head to him and saw that he was eating something. "Mind if I ask you why you're always eating?"

"Only a side effect of being the fastest boy alive" he answered smiling.

"I don't know, Kid Flash" she said grinning "I've seen Más y Menos in action and personally I think they're faster than you."

"What?" The hero looked like he wouldn't believe what he had just heard.

"I said that I think that they are faster" she replied.

He was in front of her again. "Please! I'm way faster than them!"

"Yeah, sure. If you want to believe that…"

"Oh come on! They are only kids!"

"So that means when they get older they'll become even faster?"

"No!"

"Let me ask you a question. Have you ever met them in person?"

"Not yet."

"So how do you wanna know that you're faster?"

"I just know it. Besides they need each other to use their powers. I do that on my own."

"That doesn't make you faster" the girl said still smiling. The fact that the hero was so sensitive about him being the fastest made it nearly impossible for her not to tease him about that.

After some moments she couldn't suppress it any longer and started giggling. "You make it too easy for me, really" she said still grinning. "That wasn't funny" he responded, a bit hurt in his pride. "Please, don't be so touchy. You tease me all the time. This is only the payback" she answered.

The pink haired girl lay down on the sofa again. "You teased your friends like that too?" he asked. "Pff…No. I tried, but they didn't get it. Well, Gizmo sometimes but very rarely." "They aren't exactly the smart type of villain, are they?"

"You have no idea!" she answered rolling her eyes "It's hard enough to be the only girl in a team, but with them it was sometimes like torture!"

"So why didn't you just leave?"

"I was the leader. They wouldn't have let me go this easily."

"And now they did?"

"I left for good and they know that. Besides they are under "new management"" she responded obviously a bit upset about this fact. The girl had told him a while ago whom the Hive Five had joined.

"Big mistake…" he answered serious.

"I know…" Jinx sighed. Some moments passed. "Idiots!" she added slightly angry.

Suddenly they heard an alarm. It wasn't the usual one, which signalized a crime. It was the signal for a call.

Like Jinx had predicted. It was Robin. The leader of the Teen Titans. She was sitting on the right side of the room. There the girl couldn't be seen. She didn't want to let anyone know, that she wasn't a villain anymore. Jinx still didn't feel quite like a hero and till she did no one besides Kid Flash should know.

The pink haired girl was listening only partly to the conversation. It wasn't really interesting till now. Robin asked him if everything was okay in Keystone City and if he needed some help.

"I think I can handle it" Kid Flash answered.

"Good. Just be careful" the black haired boy said "Don't take them lightly."

"I won't."

"Alright. And be ready. We'll go online quite soon."

"_Online?_" she turned her head to them. What was that supposed to mean? Unfortunately the conversation ended there and the big screen turned black again.

Before the girl could move to stand up, he was next to her and helped her up. "What was that all about?" she asked curious. "Just the usual hero-talk" he answered.

"No, I meant the last part. What did he mean by "going online"?"

"Oh that. Our network is going online."

"Network?"

"They are giving communicators to every young hero they meet and once they're finished they'll check if everything works."

"And then you are all connected, even though you are spread across the whole world" Jinx concluded.

"Yeah, just in case the Brotherhood of Evil tries to take one of us down."

"Wow. You're quite well organized" she admitted. After some moments the pink haired girl sighed.

"WE are quite well organized" Jinx said avoiding eye contact.

"What was that?" he asked and raised his eyebrows, but a smile played on his lips.

"I said "we". Okay, officially I'm not a member of the Titans, but working with you makes me part of the team. I guess."

"Seriously? You aren't just saying that?"

"Why should I say it when I don't mean it? It's not like I'll get prize for saying it." She jerked her shoulders. "Besides someday I have to get used to it anyway. So I'll better start sooner than later."

* * *

**Edit: **Fixed it!


	7. Somehow like Friends

_**Somehow like Friends**_

* * *

"If you don't stop making fun about it right now, I swear I will make you pay for every single word!" Jinx said furious, glancing at Kid Flash in front of her. "Sorry, but I can't believe that he really fooled you" he replied still grinning.

"It was an undercover mission. It was supposed to fool everyone" she answered frustrated "I can't believe that I was stupid enough to tell you this." They were in the large park outside the city. It was one of those perfectly sunny days, where the sky was immaculate blue.

"So you really believed that Cyborg was a student of the Hive Academy?"

"Yes" she answered annoyed.

"And you believed that till the very end?"

The pink haired girl groaned "Yes, I did! Can we stop talking about it now? You don't have to remind me how stupid I was."

"I didn't say that you were stupid just a bit…gullible. I mean seriously a new student that appears out of nowhere, who looks exactly like Cyborg?"

"He didn't look exactly like Cyborg. His disguise was good!" she said trying to defend herself "He was really convincing!" The girl slightly blushed. The fact that she had had a crush on "Stone" was something she wanted to hide above all else, but if he would go on like that, it wasn't unlikely that she would accidentally admit it. The hero was annoyingly good at making her admit things she didn't want to say.

"L-Like you are the one to talk!" Jinx replied.

"Of what are you…?"

"Oh please!" she answered. Then she said in a slightly frightened tone "What shall I do? Where will I go?" The pink haired girl crossed her arms before her chest. "And falling for that isn't gullible?"

"Hey, you did change the sides in the end" he answered. He wouldn't let her win this easily.

"That's beside the point. I mean how could you believe that a villain would give up his old life this easily? You are not that convincing!"

"Well, I convinced you. Doesn't that count?"

"Excuse me! I didn't give up my life as a criminal just because of you!"

He didn't answer, but his expression made it clear that he was thinking about that differently. A few moments she sighed and admitted "Okay, maybe you are…mostly responsible for it, but only because you can say something reasonable once in a while."

"I try to."

"But honestly you fail most of the time" she said smiling again.

* * *

…

* * *

The former leader of the Hive Five sat crossed-legged on her bed trying to ignore the young hero as hard as she could, but like always it wasn't working. "Like the last hundred times you asked me: The answer is still NO! And now stop asking me!" she groaned desperate. She let herself fall back on the bed and covered her ears with the pillow.

"And why not?" he asked sounding more curious than disappointed.

"I'm not listening!"

"Now you're just childish"

"Still not listening!"

Within a second the pillow was gone. She sat up. "Using your powers won't help you either. I'm going to ignore you till you stop asking me!" she said insistent and very annoyed. "Then you'll have to ignore me forever, Jinx" he answered smirking. "Come on! Please don't make me do this!" the pink haired girl sighed desperate.

"Then say yes."

"Getting on my nerves won't make me give in and say yes."

"At least tell me why!" He still didn't sound upset more like he was teasing her.

"I just don't want to!" she said and stood up from the bed "There's no other reason!" She made one step then he was in front of her. "That's not a reason" he answered and tilted his head. She bit her lip. She knew that this wasn't an explanation, but the truth was something she couldn't say out loud. At least not to him.

"It's that…I don't do things like that" the girl answered and tried to get past the hero. She couldn't.

"Better late then never" the teenager replied. "Not gonna happen, Kid Flash! And now out of my way!" she said close to freaking out.

"Are you afraid of something?" he asked.

"N-NO! I'm not afraid of anything!" she answered flustered.

"Well, it sounds like you are" he teased. Now Jinx blushed and answered angry "Say whatever you want! It's not going to change my mind!"

"You said that before and I still was able to convince you."

She narrowed her eyes. "That was something completely different!"

"Just once and I'll never ask again" the hero promised.

"Really? Never again?" she asked carefully.

"Was that a yes?"

She sighed. The girl wasn't quite sure what she should do now. It wasn't like it would hurt if she would say yes, but…to be honest she was a bit afraid of it. Jinx had no idea why he had asked her in the first place, but she was quite sure he wouldn't stop until she said yes.

Eventually she said sounding quite annoyed "If you never ever bother me again with that and…if it's just a single time… Okay fine, I'll go out with you."

* * *

…

* * *

"Oh come on! Just let me go! They surely can't handle it. Let me help!" Jinx heard the sirens in the distance. Not too far away someone was committing a crime and she wanted to go to there and help the police. She wanted to go there so badly! But unfortunately her "partner" didn't.

"The police will take care of it. They managed to before we started working here and they will manage it for a single evening" he said to her. The former villainess knew that he was right, but... well; she really wanted to get out of this.

"But…at least one of us should take a look at it" she answered hoping to convince him to stop the whole thing.

"If you want to…" he replied lightly. For a second she thought that he had given up, but he disappeared and came back within a few moments.

"Just a simple burglary. Nothing spectacular" the hero said "Even you could handle it."

"There are moments when I really hate your powers. This is one of them" Jinx growled. Then she realized what he had just said and asked angry "Hey, what do you mean by "Even you could handle it"?"

"Do you really want to know that?"

"Probably not." She sighed.

"Could you at least pretend that you aren't completely frustrated?" he asked, yet he wasn't sounding like her attitude was really bothering him.

"I'm…not frustrated! It's just that I know that I will feel absolutely uncomfortable for the entire evening" the pink haired girl answered.

"You know how to make compliments."

"NO! I didn't mean it like that!" she said as fast as she could and despite her efforts Jinx couldn't prevent herself from blushing "It's not because of you. I mean…yes it has got a bit to do with you, but…I don't know how to explain it. I'm just…"

"Nervous?" he guessed. Her jaw dropped. A second later she hissed "I am not nervous! And if I was, which I'm totally not, it wouldn't be, because of you!"

"You know when you're lying you blush even more" he said after a while.

"What?" Instinctively she touched her cheeks. Then her eyes narrowed. "You…Stop making fun of me! And I'm not lying!"

"Sure. Even when talking to Madame Rouge you were calmer" he said and the smile on his face made it very hard for her not to blast him to bits.

"You are walking on very, very thin ice!" Jinx warned him sharp.

"I'll keep that in mind" he smiled at her; she avoided eye contact "Can we go now?"

"Whatever you promise you from this, it's not going to happen" she said a bit calmer, but that didn't seem to bother him. No, not at all.

* * *

**Probably one of my favourite chapters.**


	8. Unexpected

_**Unexpected**_

* * *

The two heroes were walking home again, when Jinx said out of the blue "Okay, it wasn't!" He looked at her confused. "What are you talking about?" he asked. She was obviously struggling with herself for some moments, before she could answer.

"This…thing…evening wasn't…uncomfortable" she looked at the ground "Just that you know." Before he could even think about answering the pink haired girl added "But I still don't see why I had to do this! We basically hang out all the time. We see each other every day. Plus we are partners." She shook her head slightly angry.

"Okay, so essentially you're asking me why I did it?" he asked.

"Yes! I would really like to know that!" she replied. The incredulous look the red haired boy gave her made her feel a bit uneasy.

"What?"

He smiled and answered "What's so strange about me wanting to go out with a cute girl?"

"I'm not cu…" she stopped and then blushed deeply. Jinx said flustered with an angry tone "You…you are…You are such an idiot! Out of all the guys I've ever been out with you are…by far the most troublesome and you have…a bad influence on me! And…and…"

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" the hero interrupted "Let me get this straight. You're telling me that I have a BAD influence on YOU?"

"From a villain's point of view you're poison" she answered and crossed her arms before her chest.

"And you have a good influence on me?"

"I'm not saying that. But for you every help would come too late anyway" she responded.

Then she let out a deep sigh. "On the other hand…you are not that bad."

"Aha. That means?" the teenager asked.

She rolled her eyes. "That means from a hero's point of view you're actually quite…likeable." The girl turned around to hide the small smile on her lips. But like usual he was in front of her before she could even blink. "Don't pride yourself on that. After being around villains my whole life I have pretty low standards" Jinx said, well aware of the fact that he didn't care if she had high standards or low ones.

"You know if I would say something like that you would probably…"

"Give you a beating? Yeah, I would." She turned her head away and tried to hide her deep red cheeks. She was quite sure, that it wasn't working.

"Sure. Like you could even touch me" he answered grinning.

"Shut up, Kid Flash" she answered annoyed "You are not that good at fighting."

"I think I've proven that I am."

"Yeah, that's why Madame Rouge kicked your butt."

"I was already worn out from messing up your place" he teased.

"I told you to shut up!" she answered.

"Why should I…" but he couldn't finish the sentence, because quite unexpected (for both of them) she shut him up with a kiss. It wasn't a very long or deep kiss, but it was somehow special. This kiss meant something. But what it meant exactly was something Jinx didn't know herself.

Eventually she made a step backwards. Then the girl snapped her fingers and a pipe beneath his feet splashed him full with water. "Ouch" he complained, after he had gotten up on his feet again "What was that for?" "For trashing my room!" she answered "You seriously thought you wouldn't be punished for that?"

"Technically you trashed your own room" he responded smirking.

This time he was quick enough to evade the shockwave. "You really don't know when to shut up" the pink haired girl replied annoyed and stopped in front of the door of the emergency base.

"Would you be so kind to open the door? Unlike you I don't have a communicator" she said with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"You could have if you would let me tell them" he answered and opened the door. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"I told you that this isn't the right time for that. Let them focus on the Brotherhood for now. Later they can worry about me and my conversion" she answered and entered the base. Jinx knew that in the minute they would know about the fact that she had changed the sides they would start testing her loyalty. They would worry to no end if she was in fact on their side or just a spy for the Brotherhood. Jinx couldn't blame them. She proved over and over again that she was a villain willing to do everything to get rid of them. Winning their trust would be very hard work.

"I bet they wouldn't worry about you at all" the hero answered "They would probably just be glad that another heroine has joined us."

"Heroine…" Jinx scoffed and shook her head. No, till now she wasn't really a heroine. She didn't deserve this title. Arresting criminals didn't make her one.

"What?" he asked and appeared in front of her. "Nothing. It's just that I'm not a heroine" the pink haired girl answered and walked past him. "Why not?" He sounded honestly confused. "Because…" Jinx said a bit sad "…being a hero is more than just fighting criminals. But who am I telling this? You ARE the hero. You should know that I'm not a heroine yet."

She looked at him serious. Then he shook his head slightly and was next to her within a heartbeat. "What do you think is being a hero if not fighting crime?" he asked. The girl sighed. Why was he always answering a question with a question?

"Well, fighting for a greater cause; protecting people who cannot protect themselves; putting the needs of other in front of yours; fighting villains not because someone has to do it no, because no one else should have to do it; risking your life for the sake of others, that kind of stuff" Jinx answered a bit confused.

Then he rolled his eyes and smiled. She hadn't expected this kind of reaction. "Hey, what was that?" the girl asked a bit confused and also a little bit angry.

"What was what?"

"Y-You rolled your eyes! Why did you do that?"

"It just felt appropriate" he simply answered.

"Appropriate?" If he was implying something then she didn't get it. For what was it appropriate? "Yes, appropriate."

"For what appropriate?"Jinx asked impatient.

"For your whole speech of not deserving it to be called a heroine"

She blushed slightly and answered angry "And rolling your eyes is for you the right response for that?"

"Yeah, it is."

"Why?"

"Because only a hero would hold a speech like this."

"I…I hate it when you do that" she answered flustered.

"Do what?"

"Making me realize things like that"

"Well, someone has to be smart one" the hero answered.

"Why do you always say something stupid right when I'm starting to think that you're actually a nice guy?" Jinx asked sighing. He just knew how to ruin a moment.

"Why did you kiss me just to blast me away a second later?" Apparently he was thinking the same thing about her.

"Because…you deserved it."

"The kiss or the blasting?" he asked and raised his eyebrows.

"Obviously the blasting" she answered and sat down on the sofa.

"And the kiss was…" he asked and was sitting next to her a second later.

"The only way to shut you up."

"Are you going to do that more often in the future?" His smile made it hard for her to not get angry again.

"I don't think so" Jinx answered.

"And why not?"

"Because…" but the signal for an incoming call saved her from answering this question.

* * *

…

* * *

Jinx was lying on her bed; she had her arms wrapped around a pillow and was listening carefully to the instructions Robin gave Kid Flash. Tomorrow their network would go online. The leader of the Titans sounded relieved. "_Probably he's happy that he can finally go back home_" the girl thought "_Fighting villains around the globe isn't much fun, I guess._" She bit her lip. Even though that this was a breakthrough, the real battle was only about to begin. She had been there. In the Brotherhood base. She knew that they had recruited nearly every villain in the entire world. Even with so many heroes this fight would be a very tough one.

The screen went black again. "Tomorrow is going to be a big day, right?" the pink haired girl said sounding more worried than confident.

"Seems like it." The hero didn't look worried at all; although that didn't mean that he wasn't.

"I just hope that everything works according to Robin's plan" she answered. He noticed her concerned look.

"Everything's going to be fine" he assured her.

"I know" Jinx answered, but she didn't sound convinced.

"And why do look then like tomorrow will be the end of the world?" the hero asked. Now he sounded worried, even if it was only because of her.

"I just…don't like being in this waiting position" she responded honestly "I'm used to be one who acts first, but now…I don't like waiting till the Brotherhood strikes. That's all."

"You worry too much" he replied and smiled again.

"Someone has to! You are so optimistic. I wish I could be like that…" She turned in her bed and looked at the ceiling.

"You don't have to be optimistic. Just stop being pessimistic. It would make things easier for you" he answered.

"I know. Maybe I really worry too much…"


	9. Ambush

_**Ambush**_

* * *

"Great! That's just really, really great!" Jinx said bitter.

"What's wrong?" the hero next to her asked. He sounded cheerful. Like always. She glanced at him.

"What's wrong? You seriously ask me what's wrong?" she took a deep breath "I tell you what's wrong! The Brotherhood of Evil hacked into our network, is right now trying to kill every single one of us and Robin, being the smart leader that he is, destroyed our only way to communicate with the others. Oh and we're surrounded by giant robots. That's wrong!"

"Oh come one! It could be worse" he responded. She looked at him incredulous.

Then she yelled furious "HOW could it be possibly be WORSE?"

"Let us worry about that later, okay? We've got some cleaning up to do" the hero answered.

"You say that so easily" she replied. Then she dodged the attacks of two robots and a second later a pink shockwave caused them to explode. Those robots weren't extraordinary strong or fast. Not more of a threat than a training robot from H.I.V.E Academy, but there were so many of them. A small army.

"_Although…Since the Brotherhood thought that he is alone we should be able to deal with them_" she thought, while she trashed the next robots "_But Robin's last message sounded so desperate!_" While turning a wheel she sent another shockwave towards a couple of robots. For a moment they stood still then their software overloaded and they exploded.

Jinx spun around and destroyed the robot behind her. "_Don't worry! You can do this! You are not alone after all and when this is over the Brotherhood is so going to pay for this!_"

* * *

…

* * *

Jinx was breathing a bit faster than usual and her heartbeat had also sped up, but she was still far away from her limit. It needed a bit more than some robots to take her down. The number of robots had dropped dramatically. Even faster than she had expected. Maybe because Kid Flash and she were quite an efficient team, but the quality of the robots had obviously got something to do with that. It was quite clear now that those robots had been supposed to tire him out so that his powers wouldn't work anymore. But with Jinx here this wouldn't work. And she was actually quite proud about this fact.

Still she was worried that till now not a single normal villain had shown up. Sending just robots was something the Brain would have never done and someone had to control these robots after all. So the girl stayed careful, even though only ten of the robots were still standing.

Jinx was about to send a shockwave to the robot standing next to her, when she heard a voice behind her "This is an unexpected development." Her eyes widened when Jinx realised that she knew this voice. But before she turned around she destroyed the robot on her right side. Then Jinx slowly turned around and looked into the face of the elderly woman. She didn't look very happy. Not very happy at all. The woman knew that her plan or rather her mission had failed. She had failed the Brotherhood and she was well aware of that.

Jinx heard how her "partner" took care of the remaining robots. She kept looking at the woman. Her surprised look turned into a faint smile. "How ironic that out of all villains you show up here" she said and shook her head slightly. "I don't understand what you are doing here, Jinx" the woman answered. Before the girl could answer Kid Flash appeared next to her. He didn't look as nearly as worn out how he had been after the fight with Madame Rouge.

"Is that the villainess they send after us?" he asked. "Us?" the woman asked unbelieving. "Yeah, she's the one" Jinx answered. Then she crossed my arms in front of my chest and said "May I introduce you to the former headmistress of the H.I.V.E. Academy?"

Jinx gave her former headmistress a cold glance. The woman looked at her unbelieving.

"So that's the one who trained all of your friends?" Kid Flash asked. He seemed a bit surprised that a woman like that should be responsible for all those villains.

"Hardly" the girl answered smiling "She got kicked out by Brother Blood before she could accomplish anything like that. Can't believe that the Brotherhood recruited her." She sighed and said "But that's enough talk for now. We've got work to do. I'll knock her unconscious and then we…"

The pink haired girl made a step forward, but suddenly the woman said "So another one of our top-students has joined the Titans? Or is there another explanation for your treason, Jinx?" She tilted her head and answered "First of all the other top-students were spies for the Titans, so they were Titans all along and secondly, yes I've joined them."

"You were a top-student?" the hero next to her asked surprised. The girl jerked her shoulders. "Yeah, but it's nothing to be proud of. H.I.V.E. Academy has…had pretty low standards. I mean even Mammoth was a top-student."

"So all those years of training were wasted on you" the headmistress replied angry. Jinx looked at her for a second and then smiled. "I wouldn't say wasted, just…invested in the wrong kind of girl. And if you want to blame somebody blame him" she pointed at Kid Flash "He convinced me."

The headmistress saw how to the teenagers exchanged a look. A look that showed her that those two trusted each other. It was obvious that they had been a team for quite a while. "And now…" Jinx said and raised her right hand. "You will regret this!" the woman hissed. "Hmm…" the pink haired girl acted like she was thinking about this sentence. Then she replied with a smile "No, I won't." And suddenly everything went black for the headmistress.

* * *

…

* * *

"So…" Jinx crossed her arms in front of her chest "What are we gonna do now?" They were in the park outside the city. They had left the headmistress where she was. She would probably wake up in one or two hours.

"The only thing we can do now is taking the fight to them" the hero answered. He leaned against a tree and looked unusually serious.

"To them? You mean we should go to the Brotherhood's base?" the girl asked.

"Yes" he ran his fingers through his red hair "We can't be the only ones who escaped and they would do exactly the same thing. It's the only way to take the Brotherhood down."

She looked at him worried. "That's quite a risky plan." Jinx sighed. "But you are right. It's the only way." The former villainess took a deep breath.

"The thing is I don't kno…" he started, but she cut him off.

"It's in Paris."

"How do you know?" the hero asked surprised.

"Let's just say I was invited there for a small…briefing" Jinx answered. She stretched her arms. "We should get going. We haven't got all day."

"Let's go saving the world."


	10. Paris

_**Paris**_

* * *

"Woah!" Jinx said and tried not to fall. The corridor was shaking. Some stones crumbled from the ceiling. Only a very large explosion could have caused something like that. After all the Brotherhood's base was build out of solid stone. Eventually the corridor stabilized again. She sighed and wiped some dirt off her clothes.

"Seems like they started without us" the girl said and started walking again or rather slowly running.

"We are a bit late" Kid Flash answered slightly smiling. She narrowed her eyes.

"Don't look at me like that! That's not my fault! Just because I'm not as fast as you doesn't mean I'm slow!" she answered.

"Actually you are a bit slow."

"Excuse me! Without me you wouldn't even know where this base is!" she replied angry. Before he could say something in return another explosion caused the ground to shake. Now they were close enough to actually hear the explosion. "Seriously" Jinx said after everything had stabilized again "I hope that means that we are winning."

"There's only one way to find out" the hero answered. Both of them were standing in a corridor. A few meters ahead of them there was a door. It had been broken open. The fighting sound came from there.

"I guess you're right."

"Ready?" he asked. She raised her eyebrows and answered "Is this a serious question?"

"I'll take that as a yes" he smiled "Be careful!"

"Unlike you I'm always careful. You are the one I'm worried about." And even though she had said that just to tease him, there was a hint of real concern in her voice.

"You are worried about me? That's sweet!"

"Just go" she replied, while rolling her eyes. Within a heartbeat he was gone. "_It's Showtime" _she thought. Then she walked through the door.

"_Wow!_" was the only thought that came through her head, when Jinx saw what was going on. She had never seen so many villains and heroes in one place. The girl recognized most of the villains. However, she knew only a few of the Titans, but at least she could tell who was on the good side and who wasn't.

Then Jinx saw to hery right Kid Flash and most of the Hive Five. Only See-More was missing. And next to them was Cyborg ready to knock out a villain she didn't recognize. Jinx couldn't prevent herself from smiling. She went to them. The girl could hear how Kid Flash said to Cyborg "Sorry, I'm late! I had to pick up a friend." He looked at her smiling and Jinx smiled right back at him.

Billy, Kyd Wykkyd and Mammoth looked at her shocked and furious at the same time. But honestly their expressions nearly made Jinx laugh. Gizmo yelled furious "You are with HIM, traitor?" "Probably have some catching up to do" Kid Flash said to her and was gone a second later. Jinx looked at her former friends and then she raised my shoulders and said "Nothing personal." She snapped her fingers and watched how the four were hit by one of her shockwaves. "_That probably hurt a bit_" she thought, but her smile didn't disappear.

Next to her Cyborg said surprised "Now that was unexpected." The pink haired girl heard how he knocked out the villain, who looked like the biggest geek ever. Right in the moment when he was about to ask here the question she would have to answer a few more times in the future she raised her hand and said "Just don't. It's a very long story and right now we're a bit busy, aren't we?" For a second Cyborg looked at her confused, then he just answered "Can't wait to hear that story." She rolled her eyes. After that Jinx took a deep breath and joined the battle.

* * *

…

* * *

"Oops! Did I do that?" Jinx said with the sweetest voice to Madame Rouge, who was stuck in the ground, because of her powers. It was obvious that if she had the chance she would kill her right now. And the fact that she couldn't made Jinx's smile even brighter. The two heroes to her left (one looked like a human on fire, the other one like a bull) took care of her. They grabbed her by her shoulders and stretched her. She snapped her fingers and watched how she was flying through the air. Madame Rouge crashed onto some machine and then hit the ground. Smiling Jinx watched how she was turned into an ice sculpture.

"Good job" the burning hero said to her. "Thanks! You too" she answered a bit unsure. The girl wasn't used that a hero beside Kid Flash talked to her in a friendly manner. "I had some unfinished business with her" she added. "Seems like we all had. She captured me and Wildebeest" he answered and pointed at the tall bull-like hero "Did she capture you or one of your friends?" The pink haired girl shook her head. "No, she didn't, but…she hurt…someone I like." "_At least that wasn't a lie_" she thought.

"Hey, what's your name? You are new in the team, aren't you? I'm Hot Spot by the way." "My name is…Jinx. I am new" she said truthfully. "Okay, Jinx. See you later" Hot Spot responded and disappeared between the fighting villains and heroes. Wildebeest looked at her briefly and then did the same thing as Hot Spot. She wasn't sure, but his expression had seemed friendly.

"JINX?" The girl heard a familiar voice behind her asking. She sighed. Then without further hesitation Jinx turned around and sent a shockwave into his direction. See-More was somehow able to dodge her attack.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She could hear disappointment and shock in his voice.

"I'm fighting. Can't you see that?" she answered.

"And why are you attacking me?" he asked in utter disbelief.

"Because See-More …I'm here to stop the Brotherhood of Evil and well, that includes stopping you" the girl responded.

He looked devastated.

"It has got nothing to do with you personally, but I'm happier being a heroine than a villain" Jinx explained and to her surprise she didn't feel guilty saying that. It was just true. She was happier now. She had even started regretting everything she had done as a villain and it might sounded harsh, but fighting against her former friends wasn't exactly…hard.

"You're a traitor!" he said angry. Jinx only smiled faintly. "Yes, I am. At least for you guys" she answered. Her shockwave hit him this time and threw him against a nearby villain. It was Cardiac. This floating heart was probably one of the weirdest villains in the world. She had never liked him…it.

Jinx was about to finish them both off when she heard a mechanical sound. The former villainess turned around and saw how a new army of giant robots started to attack. She groaned frustrated. "Can't the Brotherhood just admit their defeat?" she said to herself, before her eyes started glowing.


	11. Villain or Hero

_**Villain or Hero?**_

* * *

Jinx wiped some dirt of her clothes. Then suddenly she heard a voice behind her saying "And how is it to be on the winning side for the first time?" "You do know that I once kicked the Titans out of their own tower?" she turned around and looked into Kid Flash's face. Then she said sighing "However, I feel kinda good right now." Before he could answer anything, she added teasingly "But I did some real fighting. You just picked the villains up after their defeat."

"Well, someone had to do the cleaning up."

"Yeah, I guess you're right" the girl answered lightly. Then she watched how the other heroes slowly gathered in front of all the frozen villains. She bit her lip. "And you are sure that they won't add me to…the collection?" she asked and looked at the frozen villains "I mean…I still have a criminal record." He looked at her unbelieving.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing" he just answered.

The girl raised her eyebrows. "Tell me!" she demanded.

"We should go to the others. Seems like they're about to do something important."

"I'm not moving unless you tell me" the pink haired girl said insistent.

"It's just that you would be surprised how forgiving heroes can be" he answered.

She tilted her head. "Not as forgiving as you for sure" she said silently and started walking to the other heroes. He was next to her within a heartbeat. "And what do you mean by that?" he asked. The two were now right behind the other heroes. Then she whispered "I basically wanted to offer you as a gift to the Brotherhood of Evil. And yet you are fighting with me. If that's not forgiving…"

"Hey, you complimented me without insulting me in the same sentence" he replied smirking. She sighed. "I can't believe it myself that that's possible" the girl answered. His smile got brighter.

Jinx turned her head to the heroes in the front row. Beast Boy was holding in his hand the Brain. A fact that she considered as quite creepy. "Dudes check it out" he said grinning and threw the villain into the ice machine. Within a few seconds one of the most dangerous villains was frozen. "Brain freeze" the green hero said giggling. A groan spread through the other heroes.

"He's just as funny as you are" Jinx said to Kid Flash teasingly.

"At least I have a sense of humour" he answered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Hey, you started this. I'm completely innocent"

"You are lucky that you're right this time" the pink haired girl said while narrowing her eyes.

"Did we forget one?" Bumblebee said surprised and pointed with her Stingers at Jinx. Startled the former villainess made a step backwards.

"Hey! WAIT! I'm on your side!" she said quickly. Speedy was also aiming with an arrow at her. Now every Titan was looking at her, but that didn't bother her as much as the weapons that were ready to take her down. Her heart was beating much faster.

"Calm down" Kid Flash said to the others "You seriously think I wouldn't get it when a villain would be standing next to me? She is on our side."

The Titans East leader raised her eyebrows. "I don't think we're talking about the same person. I've encountered her in Jump City several times and someone couldn't be more NOT on our side." Jinx bit her lip. She could remember very well the fights between the Hive Five and the Titans East.

"What's exactly the problem here?" a girl with black and red hair asked. She looked confused, because she was one of the several heroes, who didn't know Jinx as a criminal.

"She's a villain!" Aqualad said quite unbelieving about the fact that Jinx wasn't already taken down.

"I'm not!" Jinx answered insistent. It was weird, but that sentence had insulted her. "At least not anymore!" She got some very sceptical looks.

Now Hot Spot joined the conversation. "A villain? Sorry, but I think you are wrong. She helped me and Wildebeest defeating Madame Rouge." Wildebeest nodded.

"A cunning villain like her would do everything to trick us" Speedy said and looked at her slightly angry. The pink haired girl gave him an unbelieving look.

"Trick you? Don't flatter yourself. I wouldn't go so far just to trick you. Besides what would be in for me if I would try to deceive you? If an organization of villains can't take you down, then how on earth should I alone be able to do that?" Jinx said and waited for an answer, she knew she wouldn't get.

Suddenly someone asked "I assume that there's a longer story behind this, right?" It was Starfire. She had made some steps forward and was now standing only a meter in front of Jinx. She looked surprised at her. The pretty alien-girl smiled faintly. Now everyone was looking at the two girls.

"How about you tell us five what happened while the others go ahead? After all we know you the longest" the auburn haired girl suggested. Jinx jaw dropped and not only hers. One of the founding members of the Teen Titans was willing to talk to her? A former villain?

"Ähm…yeah…s-sure…" Jinx managed to say. There was confusion in her voice. Starfire smiled brightly. "Great!" she responded "I'm sure you've got a lot to tell us."

* * *

…

* * *

She shook her. Quite energetic. "No, it's not!" Starfire whispered insistent "It's a good idea, Raven! She should have a chance to explain herself!" Raven looked at her sceptical. "Starfire, we are talking about Jinx, the girl who tried several times to get rid of us. She nearly killed us." Even though Raven's voice was calm, Starfire could hear the anger in her voice.

"Star, Raven's right. This is probably just an act" Beast Boy said and looked very briefly at the pink haired girl, who was standing a few meters away. The other Titans had already left. Most likely celebrating their victory. Now only the five main Titans were still in Paris and the former leader of the Hive Five. Although, not every Honorary Titan had left. Kid Flash was still standing next to Jinx. The pink haired girl had asked him to stay; he had simply answered that he hadn't intended to go anyway. That had confused the other heroes quite a bit and judging from Jinx's expression her too.

"But Cyborg said that she defeated her friends. And Hot Spot and Wildebeest defeated with her help Madame Rouge" the alien-girl replied. Now everyone was looking at Cyborg. He avoided eye contact and answered "Yeah, she did kick their butts."

"See?" Starfire said.

"C'mon, Star! That doesn't prove anything" Beast Boy answered "Why do you insist on talkin' to her anyway?"

She looked at him serious. "Because if she really wants to join us, I will give her a chance. Everyone deserves a second chance!"

"Not everyone, Starfire" Raven answered.

"What about me?" The heroine was looking a bit confused at the auburn haired girl.

"What do you mean?"

"You gave me a second chance, even though I caused considerable damage to the city and to you."

"That's not the same thing, Starfire. You didn't…"

"I knew what I was doing."

"But you had your reasons. You wanted to destroy your handcuffs" Cyborg said.

"And I'm sure she has her reasons, too! It is unfair if you don't even want to listen to her!" Starfire replied. Why couldn't her friends understand her?

Then the Tamaranean turned her head to Robin. He hadn't said anything till now, probably because he had been freed from the ice prison not a too long time ago. Perhaps he hadn't fully recovered. A fact that saddened her. Her best friend looked at her in the same sceptical way as the others, but then he said "If you want to talk to her, go ahead." She smiled and hugged him briefly.

"Thank you!" she whispered.

"Robin, you can't be serious!" Beast Boy said unbelieving "She's a villain!"

"Only talking with her won't do any damage" the leader of the Titans answered.

"Dude, you don't believe that yourself" the green hero responded and sighed "Star, you know it's unfair when you asks for Robin's opinion for this kind of stuff! He's always on your side!"

The black haired boy looked at Beast Boy confused. "What?"

"Ähm…you know…best friends…and stuff" but he didn't manage to answer properly.

Starfire smiled and went away from her friends unnoticed, while they started to argue about what Beast Boy had meant by his statement. Usually she hated arguments, but right now it was quite convenient for her.

She was now standing again in front of Jinx and Kid Flash. The pink haired girl looked…nervous. The Tamaranean couldn't remember a single occasion where she had seen Jinx nervous. To her the former student of H.I.V.E. Academy had always seemed very self confident and professional.

"Sorry, it took us so long. We had a little…discussion" the alien-girl explained.

"Yeah, we could hear that" Kid Flash answered. He didn't look too happy about the conversation she just had had. She had noticed that he had been looking quite protective at Jinx for the whole time. Especially when the other Titans had nearly attacked the pink haired girl, but that wasn't surprising. However, it was clear that he would have interfered if the others had attacked her.

"Oh…" Starfire blushed slightly "I'm sorry for that."

"…Don't be. I can understand why you don't think it's possible that I've changed" Jinx suddenly said "I didn't expect anything else." Starfire felt slight compassion developing in her chest, because of the light disappointment in Jinx's voice. If she had really changed, this rejection and mistrust had to be quite hurtful, even if she had expected it.

"For how long have been on our side now?" Starfire asked.

"Oh…ähm…I'm not quite sure. Weeks?" she answered a bit unsure and looked at Kid Flash. He said to Starfire "Remember when you asked me to take care of your city?"

She nodded. Starfire could remember very well his enthusiasm to protect Jump City.

"Shortly after that."

"That long?" the alien-girl answered a bit surprised. She hadn't expected that. "And you two are friends?"

"Yes, we are" Jinx answered quite quickly. Obviously she had meant to answer this question before the Honorary Titan could. He was smiling again. The auburn haired girl couldn't think of many instances where the lightning fast hero hadn't been smiling. He might was a bit laid-back (a fact that bothered Robin to no end), but he had the amazing ability to see people for who they really are. And if he was Jinx's friend…why shouldn't she trust her too?

Now Starfire was smiling brightly. "That's nice! I hope that means we can be friends too!"

Jinx's eyes widened. "Wait! You want me…to be your friend?" she asked astonished.

"Why not? That's what you came for, right? You want to be one of us and that means you want to be our friend."

"Are you not even asking me why I did it? You just want to be my friend, even though you basically know nothing about me?"

For a few moments there was silence.

"Now that the Brotherhood of Evil is defeated, we have time to get to know each other. I would love to!" Starfire answered still smiling "And what do you say?"

Jinx just looked at her surprised. "Seriously?"

Starfire nodded.

"S-sure. We could be…friends" she stuttered a bit confused.

And then Starfire just hugged her. One of her former enemies hugged Jinx without any hesitation. Without even the slightest sign of reservation. It was weird and honestly a bit painful. Starfire was quite strong. But Jinx was unable to do anything. She just stood there and felt how she would probably crush her ribs without noticing.

She couldn't believe that someone, who had been hurt by her that often, could just hug her and pretend like nothing had happened in the past. Like all her attempts to kill her or her friends didn't mean anything. But the fact that she could do that deeply impressed Jinx. She was kinder than she had ever imagined and the pink haired girl felt how guilt rose in her chest again. A familiar feeling. Then she let her go.

"Thank you…and sorry" Jinx said silently after Starfire had let her go.

"Sorry for what?"

"For…you know…everything I did. …I'm sorry for the stealing and for the fighting. For hurting…you and the other Titans. And I'm sorry for taking over your tower…. I think I destroyed several hallways and rooms." The guilty tone in Jinx's voice made Starfire smile faintly.

"Don't worry about that! Other villains damaged our home much worse. But I think I should apologize too."

"For what? You did absolutely nothing!" Jinx answered surprised and confused.

"I apologize for the pie. We wanted to get rid of it and your base seemed back then as the right place to put it."

"Pie? What p…That was you?" the pink haired girl said unbelieving "Do you realize that it took us weeks to defeat that old witch?" She was obviously trying to stay calm, but her anger couldn't be overheard.

"That's why I thought it was necessary to say sorry" the Tamaranean answered.

"Of what are you two talking about?" Kid Flash asked. Jinx sighed and said "Nothing important. Just please" she looked at Starfire "Never do that again. It was probably the most embarrassing time of my life."

"I won't. But you saw it yourself. We didn't have much fun ourselves."

"Yes…I saw that" she answered and for a second Starfire thought there was a smile on her lips. Then Jinx covered her mouth with one of her hands to suppress a laugh. The memory of that special event seemed to make it quite hard for her not to burst out laughing. Starfire could understand that, but this past event only made her blush.

"Is there any chance you'll tell me what happened back then?" Kid Flash asked Jinx. For a second she looked at him. She looked slightly shocked. Her cheeks were quite red when she said insistent "Not even on my deathbed!"

"It can't be that embarrassing"

"It was!"

"More than the uni…" but before he could finish his sentence Jinx hit the back of his head with her right hand.

"Shut up! Trashing my room is one thing, but that…" she said quite angry and flustered "And my drawings are NOT embarrassing!"

"Okay! I won't tell them that you draw un…" he was cut off by a small pink shockwave.

"Ouch!" Kid Flash complained. The pink haired girl answered obviously angry "You deserved it."

Starfire could only smile over that conversation. It had some striking similarities with the conversations between Raven and Beast Boy, yet this was a bit different.

"Do you want to talk to Robin now?" Starfire asked Jinx "I'm sure he will let you explain everything."

Her eyes widened slightly. She was trying to hide her shock. "W-why not?" the pink haired girl answered silently. Starfire smiled at her encouraging. "You don't have to be nervous! He always likes it when new heroes join us! Especially someone as competent as you are" she said kindly.

Surprised the alien-girl realized that Jinx blushed after her comment. Only slightly, but still. "You do blush a lot today" Kid Flash said teasingly. She gave him a brief glare. Then the pink haired answered "Thanks! …Hearing something like that from you is…is… It really means a lot."

Starfire took Jinx's hand without further hesitation. "Come!" she said smiling and pulled the former villain with her. If she was resisting at all, Starfire didn't feel it. "You will see we don't bite…except Beast Boy sometimes. But you should not worry about that!" Jinx didn't look very convinced.


	12. Interview

_**Interview**_

* * *

The former villainess seriously thought she would throw up then and there. Why did she have to be so extremely nervous? Why? It wasn't like this was the most important day of her life…right?

Deep down inside she knew why she was this nervous. Her heart was beating so fast, because (even though she tried to deny it) she was afraid. She was afraid that they wouldn't let her join them. Once she had talked about her concern with Kid Flash. He had assured her that her doubts were ridiculous. Even back then she hadn't believed him.

And right now she was sure that her fears would come true. They would never ever forgive her! But…what about Starfire? She had basically said that it was okay with her, if she would join them. She had even hugged her. That had been more than she had ever expected. More than she could have ever hoped for. …More than she deserved.

Still…even if her concern was justified, if she wouldn't calm down she wouldn't even be able to say a single world. But the looks of the Titans didn't make it exactly easier for her to calm down.

"Jinx…tell us why you are here" the leader of the Titans said. He was looking quite thoughtful. "_Take a deep breath…_" she thought, but she couldn't.

"Do you want the short or the long version?" Jinx asked. To her surprise she sounded quite serene.

"The short one" Raven said listless. The former villain knew immediately that the heroine would like to freeze her by herself.

"Okay, the short one…" she took a deep breath "I met him while you were gone. Shortly after that I quit the Hive Gang and left Jump City. And well, …he eventually convinced me to give up my life as a criminal. Plain and simple." Her look remained for some moments on Kid Flash then she looked at the Titans.

No one said a word. "Like I said the short version" Jinx said.

"And you think that is going to convince us?" Raven asked with one eyebrow raised "You should be more creative."

"Listen! I know I'm the one here who doesn't deserve trust, but I'm not here begging you to let me join. I'm offering you my help. If you don't want it, it's okay with me. If you do, then say so, but don't waste my time with accusing me, that I only want to infiltrate your organization" in the second after she had finished the last sentence, she regretted it. She hadn't intended to answer in such an angry tone, but well, she was quite annoyed and nervous. Not a good combination with her temper.

Beast Boy was already ready to answer, when Starfire interrupted. "You're right. You are offering, not begging. And I'm sure we all appreciate this generous offer." She looked briefly at her friends especially at Beast Boy "But you have to understand that it might be a bit hard to truly put trust in you, after our many encounters." Again the alien-girl had managed to say the concerns of the others in a friendly way.

"I don't want blind trust. I just want a chance to prove you that I've changed; that I'm on your side" Jinx answered "That's all I want. A chance." Her look was serious, but you could see that she was trying to stay friendly and somehow respectful.

"Just a chance?" Beast Boy repeated a bit unbelieving "Seriously?"

"Yeah" She paused then she asked incredulous "You thought I would ask for membership immediately? Please, I'm not that naïve. I know how much trouble I caused. Not too long ago I prided myself on that, but…well, a chance is a bit more than I deserve actually."

The pink haired girl could see the surprise in their eyes. "Okay, I think that sounds reasonable. It's still weird that you seem to be on our side, though. But a chance is not too much to ask for" Cyborg said out of the blue.

"Dude?" Beast Boy asked with big eyes "Remember her? She kicked us out of our tower!"

"What? Not my fault that everyone can kick your butt."

"Hey! She didn't kick my butt!"

Jinx had a hard time suppressing her answer to that comment. The other three founding members watched how Cyborg and Beast Boy started arguing about if she kicked his butt or not, which ended up in a friendly brawl like Billy Numerous had had with himself. Weird similarity.

"I agree with Cyborg" Starfire said cheerfully "I really would like her to be our friend!"

"You really helped Hot Spot and Wildebeest defeating Madame Rouge?" Robin asked. "Ähm…yes, I did" she answered a bit unsure.

He sighed. "Alright. You'll get a chance to prove that you are on our side."

Jinx could swear that her heart had just skipped a beat. "W-what? Would you repeat that?"

"He said yes. Which part is so hard to understand?" Raven asked slightly annoyed, but you could hear that she had given in. Obviously she wasn't happy about that, but the others had outvoted her.

The pink haired girl just looked at them for a few moments. Well, rather stared at them unbelieving. She could hear how Kid Flash said "Told ya."

But right in the moment when she was about to answer a giant green rhino landed in front of her. Startled she looked at it and watched how Beast Boy transformed back into his human form. "Dude, that was unfair!"

Cyborg only answered grinning "Told ya everyone could kick your butt."

Jinx turned her head to Kid Flash. "Is that normal?" He just jerked his shoulders. "And I thought the guys at H.I.V.E Academy were weird."


	13. Officially a Good Guy

_**Officially a Good Guy**_

* * *

"They let me into their tower. They let me fight with them but I can't get a communicator?" Jinx asked angry. She was talking more to herself than to Kid Flash. They were on their way back to Keystone City; however the two heroes were still in Jump City. After the victory over the Brotherhood of Evil all heroes had gathered in Titan's Tower and had later kicked the butt of Doctor Light. She had never seen a villain this scared or running this fast. And she had been pretty sure he had wet himself, but that might have been just her imagination.

Before the two had left, they had told the main Titans that they would stay in Keystone City. That Kid Flash was willing to work with her had amazed not just a few Titans (and actually her too). But that didn't bother her. The thing that upset her was the fact that he had gotten a communicator and she hadn't. "That's so…." she sighed "I just should be glad that they give me a chance. Without Starfire I would be in jail now."

"You seriously think I wouldn't protect you?" the red haired boy asked. She rolled her eyes. "I don't need protection."

"And that's why you asked me to stay earlier?" he teased.

The former villainess glanced at him for a second but then she gave in. "I can defend myself, but I needed at least one friend with me there. After all you're…" She didn't finish the sentence, although the answer was quite simple. But only thinking about it made her cheeks burn a little. Suddenly she stopped walking.

"I'm what?" the hero asked. "We're…here…" the pink haired girl said surprised.

"Where?"

"You're so blind! Right in front of us! The museum" she replied and now she was smiling "Seems like forever since I was here the last time. I hope they got a better security system." She shook her head slightly, while she was looking at the building. It looked exactly the same like a few months ago. But now it seemed to her to be more special. It was a strange feeling.

"I never bothered to ask, but why the rose?" Jinx asked "Giving a rose to a criminal seems to me a bit weird." "_And far too romantic for an encounter between enemies_" she added in her thoughts. "I thought it would be nice" he answered. She looked at him a bit sceptical but then she shook her head. "I hope you don't do that every time you meet a villainess."

"Don't worry, I stopped. So you don't have to be jealous all the time." "JEALOUS?" the pink haired girl asked angry but mostly flustered "Why would I be jealous, if you give some girl a rose?" She crossed her arms before her chest "Never heard something this ridiculous before." She saw how an all too suspicious smile appeared on his face. Jinx was pretty sure that he was about to say something that would earn him a shockwave. "And what about the thing you did with Argent?" he asked teasingly.

"Ididabsolutelynothing!" the heroine answered so fast as Kid Flash could run. She turned around, so he wouldn't see how her face turned dark red. To be honest she had done something with the heroine. The black and red haired girl had talked with him just so long and his flirty nature, even though she knew he could do nothing about it, had caused her to…lose her temper. It hadn't been anything serious (besides everyone could trip over his own feet.) But she had been on the other side of the room. Why did he think it had been her?...Or rather how did he find out?

He was in front of her again. "You know when you did nothing, why do you blush?" "I'm not blushing!" she replied, turned around and covered her cheeks with her hands. Even she knew that this looked pretty ridiculous. The young hero stood in front of her, before she had even finished turning around. "And I did nothing!" she insisted "I'm not responsible for every bad luck in the world."

"I didn't say that…"

"Good."

"But I said that you were responsible this time."

"Please! Why should I do that? Especially to a heroine I barely know?"

"Because you were jealous" he answered smirking.

"I WASN'T JEALOUS!" she almost yelled with quite a high-pitched voice, which proved her answer immediately wrong. The pink haired girl wanted to storm off, but after two steps he took her by the hand and pulled her back. Too surprised by this she forgot to resist. "Come on, Jinx. Why don't you admit it?" he asked and tilted his head. "Because I wasn't jealous…" she answered silently and avoided eye contact.

However, her resistance was already crumbling down even though she tried everything to prevent that from happening. She wasn't sure how he did that. "Theoretically…" she started and felt how his look rested on her face "If I had been….jealous, would that have been…bad?" She waited for an answer, but she didn't get one. Eventually Jinx looked a bit confused up.

The red haired boy was looking at her. "Hey, are you even listening?" she asked. A second passed then he looked away…and his head moved a bit too fast. Curiously she tilted her head. "Have you even heard a word of what I've just said?" she asked and suppressed a smile. She could have sworn that his cheeks were slightly pink. "Sure" he answered, but this time his voice wasn't as convincing as usual. "You know, you always say that I'm a bad liar, but you are not that good at it either" the heroine teased.

"Liar? I wouldn't ever lie to you!" he said with acted consternation. Now she smiled. "You're impossible" she sighed and out of the blue she leaned forward and kissed his right cheek.

His surprised look nearly made her laugh. "Wha-What was that for?" the young hero asked still amazed. She jerked her shoulders. "Ah you know. For staying with me and helping me to convince them. That was quite nice of you and I wanted to say thank you." Jinx stretched her arms. "So…can we go home now? I'm really starting to miss Keystone City."

"I could say the same thing" he answered. She smiled. After some moments she said suddenly "Hey, do you realize that we defeated today an organization of villains and saved the world by doing so?"

"Really? Can't remember that." She rolled her eyes.

"It feels weird."

"What feels weird?"

"Saving the world." But she felt incredibly pleased and proud.

"Now that you mentioned it, it really is weird." She tilted her head a bit surprised.

"Seriously?"

"It's weird that we haven't celebrated yet."

"Celebrated? I thought that heroes are too modest for that."

"Modesty doesn't mean hiding success only not boasting around with it."

"Okay. And how do you celebrate something like that?"

"I do things I enjoy. Why do you ask?"

"It's just…" she hesitated and wanted to turn around, but he was still holding her hand making it for her impossible to turn around "It's just that I never…that I have never been on the winning side. I had small victories, yes, but only temporary and too unimportant to celebrate them."

"Since you're on the good side now, I think you will experience a few more real victories" he answered still smiling. The girl jerked her shoulders. "Well, maybe I will. Depends on the fact if they kick me out or not. And I'm not even in yet." She couldn't suppress a sad sigh.

"Jinx, you've got Starfire on your side. There's no way they will kick you out" the young hero said encouraging.

"Huh? Just because Starfire is on my side, doesn't mean..."

"If Starfire's on your side Robin is too. And if he's on your side no one can kick you out." She looked at him unbelieving.

"...No way! Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"Come on. You have to be blind to miss that he's crazy about her."

For a second there was silence. Then she said with a winning smile "I knew it! I so totally knew it! And I started to think I was imagining things."

He raised his eyebrows. "What did you know?"

"I knew there was something more between them than just friends. And Billy didn't want to believe me."

"It's already so obvious that even villains see it?"

"Only the smart ones…and I guess only the girls but yes."

"And they still aren't together… Actually there are bets going on when they finally get together."

She looked at him sceptical. "You bet on something like that?"

"Yeah."

She rolled her eyes. "That's not very considerate. …And if Robin doesn't loosen up it will never happen anyway."

"You're right about that." Jinx had to smile. The imagination of Robin "loosening" up was as ridiculous as funny.

"So…back to the celebrating-topic" the heroine said "What do you usually do?"

He thought about that for a moment and then he answered "Nothing, just enjoying that the world is save once again."

"You can't be serious."

"I am!"

"You are unable to be serious. I don't know much about you, but I know that for sure." She rolled her eyes, while saying that. Then after a while she said hesitating "Hey, would you mind stopping by…at a certain place. I have to go there just one more time." "Sure! Why not?" he answered smiling.

* * *

…

* * *

Jinx coughed after she had breathed in the dust of several weeks. "Oh come one. You could have cleaned it at least once in a while" she said and shoved the broken door aside. "Why do you have to come back here again?" her companion asked from behind. "Because I left something" the girl answered, but she could understand why he was a bit confused. Even she found it a bit strange that she had to get something from her old home, but there was no way around that. The pink haired girl wanted it back. End of story. But she had never imagined that the Hive Base would be in such a poor state.

"Okay, and what did you leave here?" Kid Flash asked sounding quite curious. She opened the door to the living room (Jinx had to use her powers, because the electricity was turned off) and answered "You'll see." Not a very satisfying answer, but she didn't care.

Once the former villainess saw what had been her living room she said furious "Those jerks! I can't believe that they didn't even consider cleaning up this mess…that you caused!" She turned her head to him while she was saying the last words. He raised his hands in defence. "Hey, you don't live here anymore so don't be mad. Besides it's not my fault that your friends…"

"Former friends…" Jinx corrected him and went to the door to her right.

"What?"

"Former friends. They aren't my friends anymore" she answered and broke the door with a single shockwave.

"Since when aren't they?" he asked a bit surprised.

"Isn't it obvious?" They were walking through a hallway. "Since the day I finally found out that being a heroine is far more…rewarding or something like that. It's not that I dislike them. More like a…neutral feeling."

"And who are your friends now?"

She sighed. "_Good question_" Jinx thought bitter. The girl went down some stairs, closely followed by him. "I suppose…Starfire is. I mean she seemed quite excited about the fact that I've changed the sides. And Hot Spot looked like he would like me. Wildebeest kinda seemed like he would find me likeable. And…" she breathed out "You are my friend."

"Fhew…I started to think you wouldn't like me at all" he answered grinning.

Jinx sighed and opened the next door. But silently she whispered "But after all you're my best friend."

"What?" he asked surprised from behind.

"Nothing" she answered quickly and felt how her cheeks started burning. The girl was hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Did you just say "best friend"?" the hero wanted to know.

"I didn't say anything at all!" she replied.

"I'm pretty sure you said "best friend""

"Oh shut up!" He opened his mouth to say something in return, when she cut him off. "We're there!" and Jinx looked at her room. She felt how the anger rose in her chest again, while she was looking at the destruction. He noticed her expression. "Am I getting hit by a shockwave for that again?" he asked. "Again? When did I punish you for…" she stopped, because she remembered the occasion. Jinx had punished him for that right after she had k…. "_And I blush again. Great_" she thought and turned around.

"You look cute when you blush" he said smiling. "Shut up, Kid Flash!" she snapped. Couldn't he keep his mouth shut for a single moment? Then a book on the floor caught her attention.

"Found it!" Jinx said smiling brightly. She took her sketch book and blew the dust off it. She was surprised that it didn't seem to be damaged at all unlike the rest of her room. It was strange, but just holding it made her feel happy. "So you came all the way for that?" the young hero asked. "And?" the girl replied in a sharp tone.

"I was just asking!"

"Good!"

Jinx thought about opening it, but she didn't. The pink haired girl didn't want to hear his remarks about her unicorns. "_Boys don't understand something like that!_" she thought by herself.

"Are we finished here?" he asked.

"Bored already?" Jinx said and tilted her head. Due to his powers, he was used to do everything fast and was quite easily bored. Especially when she was doing something at her speed. (Although he once had said teasingly that her pace hardly counted for him as speed at all.)

"Not bored. I only wanted to know if we can go." But she didn't believe that he wasn't bored. Jinx knew him well enough for that.

"Yeah, we're done here" she answered and rolled her eyes. Then she looked at him. "Oh no! I know this look. Whatever you intend to do…" she stopped in the moment when he took her by her shoulders. He was smiling in a certain way she didn't like at all. The girl narrowed her eyes. "Don't. You. Dare. To…" But as always she was too slow for him. "_He's so going to pay for that!_"

The next thing Jinx knew was that she was leaning against a nearby wall, praying that she wouldn't throw up. "I hate you!" she said, but her voice sounded weak "You know that I can't stand moving at that kind of speed." "Please! I ran slowly" he answered. "Slowly? SLOWLY?" she said unbelieving. "I swear as soon as I recover you'll pay for that!" She tried to calm down or rather calming down her stomach.

"And how am I going to pay?" he asked. The young hero was now next to her.

"Don't know yet, but you will" she growled. The girl wanted to move, but her body thought otherwise and she lost her balance. She didn't fall however. Her "partner" caught her.

"Easy! You'll get yourself hurt if you aren't careful" he said smirking.

"And whose fault is that?" Jinx asked angry, but she knew that she would fall over if she would let go off him. "Come on. It wasn't that bad" he answered "Last time you yelled at me. Now you don't. So it couldn't have been that horrible." "I should yell at you" the pink haired girl replied "But I don't feel well enough to try."

"Sounds like I'm lucky"

"Yes, you are. And now let go off me."

"You're sure that you can walk?"

"Yes, I am sure!" To be honest, she wasn't, but she wanted to go.

"Okay, then I let go off you now" he warned her.

"Yeah, I'm ready" she answered impatient.

But in the moment where he was about to let her go, Jinx felt that she still hadn't quite recovered and to prevent her from falling she grabbed his shoulder. Well, both of them fell.

"I thought you were sure?" he asked grinning. "I'm not in the mood" she replied annoyed.

"Jinx?"

"Yes?"

"There's a spider in your hair."

"WHAT?" she yelled and immediately her hands moved to her head to get the thing off. She wasn't afraid of spiders. Jinx simply didn't like them.

He took her hands and stopped her from ruining her hair completely. "Calm down. I'll get it out, since you are so afraid it" he said. "I am not afraid of spiders! They just don't belong in my hair" the girl replied.

She turned her head to the side. He was barely inches in front of her face now. She could hear him breathing. "All done" he said and the girl could hear his smile in his voice. "Seriously?" she asked. He nodded. "Okay. Thank yo…" but he didn't let her finish the sentence. Jinx simply felt how he lifted her chin up to kiss her.

"Heroes!" she thought more surprised than angry. After some seconds she caught herself kissing him back. The girl felt his smile. Eventually she ended the kiss.

She looked at him sceptical. "Was there ever a spider?" Jinx wouldn't be surprised if he had said that on purpose and much to her annoyance she couldn't be as angry at him as she would have liked to.

"Honestly, there was one" he assured her, but it was hard to believe him, while he was grinning like that. She sighed. "Okay, I believe you."

"No shockwave this time?"

The girl rolled her eyes. "No shockwave."

"Great!"

"You're still an idiot" she replied and stood up "Can we go home now? I think we've spent enough time here."

"Can we go at my speed?" he asked.

"If you want me to ever kiss you again, then definitely not" she said insistent and started walking.

"That's blackmail!" he replied, but he was still smiling like an idiot.

"I know" Jinx answered lightly "But that's the only way to keep you from killing me."

"Killing you? You are exaggerating."

"I'm not. You can go ahead if you want, but I'll walk normally" the heroine answered.

"I can't leave you here. You might get lost" he teased. Jinx sighed heavily. Like this they would never ever reach Keystone City.

"I have an idea how we could solve the problem" Kid Flash said.

"Really? You do?" she asked. Her look was skeptical.

He leaned forward and whispered his idea into her ear. "Oh come one! That is blackmail!" she said. "It's not that bad. Last time I went out with you was really great" he answered.

"Now that I think about it, I only went out with you because you blackmailed me" she replied.

But after a few moments Jinx gave in. "Okay. Fine! Yes! Now go ahead. I'll catch up later."

"Great! Then I'll see you in Keystone City" the hero said smiling, but before he left he kissed her again. Only briefly, but she felt how her cheeks burned slightly. And then he was gone.

"Heroes…" she said sighing. Suddenly Jinx smiled. "And I'm one of them…"

* * *

**I did it! I've finally finished the story. I'm really quite proud of myself now.**

**Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed it and had fun while reading it. Thanks for the nice and encouraging reviews!**

**And if you have time, check out my other stories. Perhaps you like them as well.**


End file.
